Everyone's Favorite Teacher
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Post BoO (so spoilers, duh) - Three years later, Nico is living in New Rome, the new praetor and quarterback of his high school. Percy was supposed to be in New York, studying to become a teacher. But Percy has to take an internship as a student teacher. In New Rome, as Nico's teacher. Will Nico's three-years-strong resolve crumble...? Nico/Percy slash Nicercy


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Everyone's Favorite Teacher || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Everyone's Favorite Teacher – Life after a War

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post Blood of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, hurt/comfort, masturbation, handjob, spanking, explicit sexual content, anal, oral, butt-plug, friendship, teacher/student relationship, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairing: Jason/Reyna, Shane/Lacy, Lou/Miranda, Piper/Annabeth (mentioned), Frank/Hazel/Leo (mentioned)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Lou Ellen, Nyssa Black, Cecil Rogers, Kayla Hein, Austin Barton, Shane McNabb, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Bobby Fillmore, Jacob Schmidt, Hank Banks, Marcus Jones, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano

Summary: After the war, Nico doesn't just attend camp. He also attends school. And it's only in his final year that the Fates seem to favor pranking him, because Percy Jackson is his new teacher.

**Everyone's Favorite Teacher**

_Life after a War_

Three years had passed since the Giant War.

Nico had changed a lot since then, he mused as he stood in front of the mirror, fixing his hair. It had grown too long, so he styled it back a little. Not in a slick cow-lick kind of way, but in a wild, up-pointing way. He had an undercut, so the half dozen earrings were shown off nicely. His pierced tongue flickered out to lick over his lips, where an additional ring was going through his lower lip too. The shirt he was wearing was from some German punk-band called _Die Toten Hosen _to whose concert he had shadow-traveled with Kayla Hein last month. He didn't speak German, unlike the blonde daughter of Apollo, but the music was still pretty cool. He mainly wore band-shirts, since his shadow-traveling allowed him to sneak into concerts easily and he had done a lot of catching up with the twenty-first century that way. The black skinny-jeans were adored with a black leather-belt with spikes and a skull-belt-buckle. Leaning down, he tied his combat boots.

"Nico! You're running late for school!"

"Yes, mom", called Nico back, teasing heavy in his voice.

"Brat", countered Reyna irritated as she stood in his doorway.

"Yeah, love you too", hummed the son of Hades amused.

"You're the praetor, you need to set a good example", stated Reyna, arching one eyebrow and holding a cup of steaming hot, black coffee up. "Your daily dose of pretending-to-be-awake."

"How long are you going to rub the whole praetor-thing in?", muttered Nico embarrassed.

He straightened his clothes one last time before grabbing the cup gratefully. Reyna had been reelected praetor two years after the war, which was a rare thing to happen. Three times in a row, but then again, she had led them well during the Titan War and she had led them well during the Giant War. Camp Jupiter was grateful and loved her. Though during that re-election, Frank had stepped down. Instead, Camp Jupiter had practically dragged the 'ambassador of Pluto' up onto the stands. It was still a little foreign for Nico to be cheered on and loved, if he was being honest. But he didn't decline. No, he became praetor. A son of Hades, praetor to the Romans.

Many of the younger campers had moved to New Rome for the purpose of visiting a school without having to fear monsters, or being kicked out due to monsters. Also, going to school with people who understood what being a demigod meant. Nico was one of those demigods, which was how he had ended up becoming praetor. He had moved there after the war to attend high school.

He had made _a lot_ of friends in his class. Not at first though, at first after the war, he had been reluctant about having friends, but he had spend a lot of forced time in the infirmary thanks to Will. Will had been about the third real friend Nico had made, after Reyna and Jason. And with the time he spend in the infirmary, he had also befriended the younger children of Apollo, who were closer to his age. Austin Barton and Kayla Hein. He was glad they were in his class now.

So were Lou Ellen and Cecil Rogers. It was strange, like that encounter on the battlefield with Will, Lou and Cecil had been fated. Now the three were some of his closest friends.

Seventeen and in his junior year at Minerva High, with a load of admirers and also quite a lot of real friends. Life was weird like that, if he was being honest. It seemed so surreal, three years ago he would have never been able to picture something like this. All that was missing for perfection would be one Percy Jackson, but that was never going to happen.

Yes, Nico was still very much in love with Percy and by now he was pretty sure that would never change. Three years ago, he had tried to get over the son of Poseidon, had tried to see him as a normal, human being. It had worked for about two days, because he had spend so much time away from Percy, but after that, Percy came back full-force. With the brilliant, bright smiles and that big heart of his. He was more than just a normal, human being. He was Percy Jackson.

And somehow, for Nico to apply to Minerva High had been a way of bringing distance between Percy and himself, to try and get over the son of Poseidon. Being in New Rome was a good alternative to being at Camp Half-Blood, so close to New York, so close to _Percy&Annabeth_. Percy and Annabeth, who had finished high school together. Sometimes, rarely, Nico would meet up with Percy, but they lived on different ends of the US, had different circles of friends and while Nico was busy with his praetor-duties and high school, Percy was busy with college.

A teacher. Percy Jackson was becoming a teacher. Nico had to smile a little at that thought as he sat down at the breakfast table. It was something he could easily picture. Percy was a born leader and he was so good with children, had always been at camp too after all. The thought of Percy, standing in front of a blackboard, with a hoard of little kids calling out for their favorite teacher, yes, it was a cute one. Nico liked to entertain that idea, every now and then.

"Someone looks dreamy", stated Jason teasingly as he placed a plate of scrambled eggs with bacon in front of Nico. "Eat up, because Rey is right. You are running late."

Nico rolled his eyes, an affectionate smile on his lips. Since he was praetor, he had moved into the praetors' place, together with Reyna. And with Reyna's boyfriend Jason. After the Giant War, when Jason had become the pontifex maximus and repeatedly visited New Rome again, he and Piper had drifted apart while he and Reyna had finally grown closer. Jason was more than just a regular demigod, he was the pontifex and a hero. If only Aphrodite wouldn't always be so complicated.

It was nice, living with two of his best friends, but sometimes, they acted more like his parents. Then again, on other days he got to patronize Jason just the same way the blonde liked to do, so it evened itself out. Besides, it felt nice to have something like a family again.

"What does it _matter_?", groaned Nico, stuffing his face. "The new student teacher will probably run late anyway and then he'll introduce himself and not know any of our faces anyway, so he won't even know when I slip in through the shadows. Don't give me that look, Jay. It was totally fine for me to smuggle _you_ into your class last week too!"

Jason had the decency to blush and remain silent at that. Reyna shook her head, sitting down next to Jason as she too started eating breakfast. The couple was attending college and needed to get going too if they didn't want to run late. Nico emptied his glass of orange juice in one go.

"You should still hurry. That new teacher of yours... you wouldn't want to leave a bad first impression", suggested Reyna, something secretive in his voice. "See you tonight."

Nico gave her a weird look before standing. "Okay, whatever. See you later."

/break\

"...Hank Banks, son of Mars."

"Yep", replied the bulky, brunette Roman.

"Austin Barton, son of Apollo."

"Here", confirmed the blonde Greek boy.

"Nyssa Black, daughter of Hephaestus..."

"Yes", called the olive-skinned girl with a grin.

Ah, the most beloved attendance-check. Nico slipped out of the shadows and into his seat next to Lou Ellen. The teachers' lists included godly heritage and if they were Roman or Greek too. Well, if the newbie already reached 'B', then he probably already knew Nico was running late.

"Ah, Mister di Angelo, how nice of you to join us this morning."

Nico blinked slowly and looked up. Wait, he knew that voice. Lou next to him snickered and elbowed him. Dark eyes widened comically (judging by the laughing and giggling coming from his classmates) as he stared at their teacher. Black dress-pants and a light, blue dress-shirt, as well as a matching black vest and a tie with _dolphins_ on it. The guy wasn't exactly tall, but he had a swimmer's body, lean and delicious, the shirt and pants hugging his frame in all the right places. Sun-kissed skin, pinkish lips pulled up in a grin, sea-green eyes sparkling mischievously, black hair a total mess that didn't go well with his otherwise decent outfit. Those _eyes_ were staring at him with so much amusement and as though the owner was more than pleased with himself.

"Sorry", was all Nico ground out between tightly clenched teeth.

"Ah, I'll let it slide today, praetor, but don't make a habit of it", replied the teacher with a bright smile before turning to the board, pointing at the white writing on it. "As your classmates already know, I'm Mister Jackson and I'll be your Greek and mythology student teacher this year."

"So nice to... meet you, Mister Jackson", grunted Nico, sounding everything but pleased.

Percy Jackson was his new teacher. What had Nico done to deserve this kind of punishment?! He tuned out the rest of the class, really. Three years of trying to get Percy out of his head and now he was supposed to spend basically every day with Percy as _his teacher_? Especially not when Percy was looking so incredibly sexy, not wearing jeans and a ratty t-shirt, but tight black pants to underline his long, lean legs and the perfectly cut shirt that made the curve of Percy's waist even more enchanting. It was like Percy had grown even more delicious over the last three years.

"Stop thinking about screwing our new _teacher_", hissed Lou next to him, elbowing him.

"Fuck you, Ellen", grunted Nico irritated.

"Just pointing out that you're _that_ short of drooling", countered the daughter of Hecate.

Nico straightened and glared at the other punk. Yes, Lou Ellen was at fault for Nico's new preferred style, because the purple-haired, mischievous witch had taken him shopping quite a lot ever since they had become friends. Not that he minded. He did mind the teasing though.

"Mister di Angelo, could I have a moment of your time?", requested Percy as the end of class.

"We'll be by the bleachers", nodded Lou, saluting him as she fled the room.

Nico remained in his seat until the classroom was empty, only then did he get up and walk over to the teacher's desk. Percy didn't notice though, he had his back turned to Nico as he was erasing what was written on the blackboard. Nico's eyes were glued to Percy's ass, which had the perfect heart-shape in those pants. Nico had never gotten that good a view of it before, because teenage Percy used to wear more baggy jeans. And he had also never been that _close_ to it. Only a meter was between him and the tempting ass and the longer he stood there, the more his resolve melted away. Three years of building it up and three minutes of looking at Percy's ass and it was _gone_.

"Did you want to say anything to me? Because I'd love to get going", stated Nico after a while.

Percy whirled around, sponge still in hand. "Oh. Well... I just... wanted to talk some?"

"Could have done that before you just took over my classroom", growled Nico irritated.

Percy flinched a little and Nico took a breath. He was not going to slip back into old behavior. He wasn't going to push Percy back just because his feelings and desires were back _full-force_. Percy was a little pink in the face, eyes downcast as he avoided looking at Nico.

"You're right. I'm sorry", muttered Percy, mood deflated. "I just figured it'd be a nice surprise..."

Taking another breath, Nico tried again, this time a little more tender. "It _is_ quite the surprise, that much is for sure. Care to explain what you're doing here though, Perce?"

Percy lifted his head again, looking not as much like a kicked kitten anymore. "Well, you know how I want to be a teacher and I have to take a teacher student year now before I can finish and actually practice. I thought it would be nice to do that here in New Rome, so I pulled some strings and when I saw the lists of classes and recognized yours, I figured it would be nice. We've barely seen each other in the past three years, sure, every now and then, but to reconnect, I thought..."

"You thought that being the one giving me homework would be a good idea?", deadpanned Nico.

Percy offered him a sheepish grin and nudged him. "Come on, you and I, we really didn't have much time together, especially not in the last two years. Well, since I entered college, I guess..."

"We were busy, Perce", countered Nico and rolled his eyes. "It's normal to grow apart when our lives take completely different directions. I'm praetor now, I got high school and those irritatingly annoying people who call themselves my friends. You have Annabeth and college..."

"I know that's how life goes. That's why I thought I'd redirect our lives to grow together again", grinned Percy, looking rather proud of himself. "Look, it's just... every time I meet up with Leo, or Reyna, or basically anyone, they'd talk about how you're doing and I miss you, man."

"Leo?", asked Nico and perked up some. "How are they doing?"

They being Leo, Hazel and Frank. Frank had resigned as praetor because the threesome (oh, the war had changed _a lot_, especially for them, especially when they learned Leo wasn't truly dead) had decided to travel the world together, visit all the different places they had ever dreamed of.

"They were in New York last month, that's when I met them", shrugged Percy. "They were doing fine, I guess. Were heading for New Orleans, even though Hazel looked rather pained by that. But they promised they'd be around for Christmas and New Year's."

"Of course they did. I threatened Frank's man-parts if he wouldn't bring my sister back over the holidays", grunted Nico and rolled his eyes. "So... How is Annabeth doing?"

The golden couple had moved to New York for college, in their cute, little apartment, living their cute, little life. Okay, so maybe that was the real reason why Nico had found it hard to hang out with Percy a lot, because it meant being in that apartment that was the ultimate fusion of Percy and Annabeth and even though Nico was happy for Percy, because all he really wanted was to see Percy happy, it still pained him. Especially after Nico had realized that his attempts at overcoming Percy had been rather futile. Which had been after about a year, hence the 'last two years' as Percy had pointed out. It just put a damper on his new, positive attitude to see Percy and Annabeth being lovey-dovey. It was easier to be happy when he was either at camp with Will and the others, or now in school with Lou and the others. Not thinking about Percy, or rather about Percy and Annabeth.

"Mh? Oh, Annie is fine", smiled Percy, sitting down on the table-top. "She's probably shopping wedding-dresses at the moment, I guess... It's better not to bother her then."

"Oh... Well... Congratulations", grunted Nico, feeling his voice break and his chest tighten.

"You can tell her that herself", snorted Percy and rolled his eyes. "I'm just hoping she's not forcing me into a dress, since she assigned me as her bridesmaid-best-man-thing."

"...What?", asked Nico slowly, blinking a couple of times.

"Didn't Jason tell you?", grunted Percy confused. "Annabeth is engaged to Piper. You... still look confused. Oh. Annabeth and I broke up like a year ago."

The tight feeling dissolved and Nico felt his lungs filling. "W—What? You broke up?"

"Like you said, people grow apart", shrugged Percy casually, yet still looking a little sad. "We just... we never got over... T—Tartarus. We can't talk about it, not with each other. And we suffered both so much and, well, on our own. We can't help each other, so we decided to cut each other loose and find happiness somewhere else. Annie did. She realized Piper had helped her for months, had helped her getting over what had happened to us. I'm happy for her."

"And... what about you...?", asked the son of Hades, dreading the answer.

"I decided to focus on my bachelor for now", replied Percy with a shrug. "I got enough baggage as it is. I don't have the time to fight with having dates and getting to know someone. Besides, most people hitting on me are after my fame. It's like _Oh my gods, you're THE Percy Jackson! Would you like to go out_? And that just doesn't work for me. They only get off from hearing that they could date a hero, that's all they care about. And I just... don't have the time and patience and heart to sort through the admirers, if I'm being honest. So for now, I'm focusing on becoming a teacher."

"Sounds like a solid plan", nodded Nico with a small smile, nudging Percy.

"Yeah", whispered Percy. "Anyway, I kept you from your recess long enough. Sorry."

"No problem", replied Nico, waving one hand dismissive. "See you tomorrow, _Mister Jackson_."

With that, Nico left the classroom to hurry to the bleachers. Lou was sitting comfortably on the ground, with her girlfriend Miranda on her lap. The daughter of Demeter was content trying to braid flowers into Lou's hair and apparently Lou had done something nasty earlier, because she didn't try to protest, which always meant she was trying to make up for something. Miranda however was involved in a heated discussion with Kayla, Lacy and Mitchell about cheerleading practice. Really, cheerleaders. A demigod school and they still had cheerleaders, jocks and nerds. Some things not even the gods could change, apparently. Nico sat down with their local Romans Hank and Marcus, who paused their conversation with Shane and Cecil long enough to nod in acknowledgment. Hank was a son of Mars and Marcus a son of Bellona. Two strong sons of war and yet they still acknowledged Nico as their leader. Their praetor and their – he still had a bit of trouble saying that – quarterback. The three boys were talking about their next big game apparently.

"So, what did he want?", inquired Cecil, leaning back some as he looked at Nico.

"Just wanted to talk", shrugged Nico, looking for his sandwich in his backpack.

"Right", chimed Lacy mischievously as she sat down on Shane's lap, arms around her flustered boyfriend's neck. "Just talking. Just like I'm just sitting, huh?"

"Shut up, Aphrodite-brat", warned Nico irritated. "He did. Apparently he chose our class because he wants to reconnect with _me_. Guess he has one of his not-abandoning-friends phases."

"Don't sound so bitter", chided Mitchell, cocking one eyebrow. "I think it's nice."

"Trying not to be bitter. It's getting hard with Percy playing our teacher", huffed Nico.

"He's not 'playing' the teacher", corrected Miranda, leveling a look at Nico. "He _is_ our teacher now. So you should really behave yourself. For your own sake and his."

"I think that's really, really unimportant considering that our next game is coming up this weekend", interrupted Marcus irritated. "Our quarterback has to focus on _that_."

"Agreed", nodded Hank and stole half of Nico's sandwich.

"Hey!", disagreed the son of Hades with a glare. "Mine!"

"We're going to the lake today, you tagging along, Nico?", asked Kayla, not minding the jocks.

"Lake? Sure", shrugged Nico, holding the rest of his sandwich close by.

/break\

The lake had been a good idea from Kayla, Nico had to admit that. The sunlight and fun were making it easier to relax after this morning's weird revelation. He was on a team with Nyssa, Lou, Cecil and Jacob, playing beach-volleyball against Austin, Kayla, their Roman half-brother Bobby, Shane and Miranda. Lacy and Mitchell were enjoying the view, cheering their friends on. Hank and Marcus had ditched them for an additional training round – the war kids always got pumped up before a big game so sending them to the arena was a good thing to do.

"And victory is ours!", exclaimed Lou as their team scored again.

Lou, Nico, Cecil, Nyssa and Jacob balled up for a celebration cheer while the others joined the children of Aphrodite at the sidelines, exhausted, tired and a bit disappointed. Nico smiled as he and his best friend Lou walked over to join their friends, arm in arm. Friends were a great thing, a thought that passed Nico's mind quite frequently. He loved them, he loved the way he felt when he was with them, when he was _not alone_. Cecil got a card-set out and started shuffling them.

"And you seriously expect us to play against a cheating son of Hermes?", inquired Shane McNabb.

The son of Hephaestus cocked one eyebrow, running his fingers through his rusty-red hair. Cecil just offered him a cheeky, large grin and a wink. Shane rolled his eyes nonplussed.

"Humor him", chuckled Nico. "Who knows? Maybe we'll cheat better than him this time."

"One of these days I'll play poker without _anyone_ cheating", sighed Austin irritated.

"Where's the fun in that?", snickered Cecil with a wink.

/break\

"How was your day, Nico?", inquired Reyna as she set the table.

The Italian was standing at the stove, cooking something 'fancy and Italian', as Jason had informed her when she had entered their house. The blonde was sitting in the living room, working on a term paper. Reyna smiled when she saw Nico in his black, yet frilly apron, working concentrated, but still looking very relaxed. Cooking calmed the son of Hades, he loved it. Something that had surprised Reyna at first, but after he had moved in with them as her fellow praetor, it soon became something she thoroughly appreciated, because the Italian was a great cook.

"If you were my friend, you would have given me a heads-up", was Nico reply.

"Now, how is that any fun for me?", hummed Reyna amused. "Oh come on, I'm sure your face must have been amazing when you entered the classroom. Besides, if I had told you, you would have skipped today. I know you've been avoiding him a little."

"Kinda, I guess", sighed Nico, lifting a spoon with sauce up for Reyna to try.

She opened up wide. "Mh, man, that's good... Can I marry you, please?"

"Nope. You're stuck with the one who burned our kitchen down", smirked Nico.

"One time!", screamed Jason from the other room. "It was only one time!"

"One time is _more_ than enough!", called Nico back before turning to Reyna again. "It's just gotten increasingly hard to stand being in _their_ apartment and watching them..."

"They broke up", nodded Reyna, licking her lips.

"He said so", nodded Nico slowly. "Not sure what to think about that though..."

"Don't think anything about it, just be there for him", suggested Reyna softly. "He acts like the breakup didn't affect him at all – he's even posing as Annabeth's best man – but I think what he's looking for is comfort, friends. That's why he came to New Rome."

"I-", started Nico, wanting to agree with her, but he found himself being interrupted.

"Uhm, Reyna, where is the shampoo, because the one in the shower is already empty?"

Nico's back stiffened as he turned around in slow-motion, just to face a nearly naked Percy Jackson. The other demigod was only wearing a towel wrapped around his waist, water running down his deliciously naked torso, along those abs, caressing the pink, hard nipples, teasingly running along the curve of Percy's hipbones. The Fates were _definitely_ screwing with him.

"Jason!", called Reyna irritated. "When you use the last shampoo, put a new one in!"

"I... oh. Ooops. I forgot, yeah. Sorry, Perce. I'll get you a new one."

"Hey, Nico", grinned Percy, waving a little with one hand.

"What are you doing here?", was the first thing that came to Nico's mind, soon followed by a second, rather important thought. "And where are your clothes?"

"Uhm, shower. You know, it's better to shower without clothes on", replied Percy a little confused, before he realized. "Oh. Reyna and Jason didn't tell you... I'm crashing in the guestroom until I find my own place, seeing as all of this had been kind of a spur of the moment thing, I don't have a place to stay. And as a former praetor, they said it would totally be okay if I'd stay for a couple weeks."

"Right. Yes, that must have slipped Reyna's mind", grunted Nico, glaring at the innocently looking Puerto Rican woman. "Well, hurry up a bit, dinner will be ready in ten."

Percy offered him a lopsided grin and dash back upstairs to the showers. Reyna all the while tried to look as innocent and sweet as possible while Nico tried to kill her with glares.

"Seriously? It's one thing to make him my teacher, but to put him into the room next to mine to _live_ here!", hissed Nico a bit irritated. "What is this? Your way of trying to play matchmaker?"

"Well, that may be mine and Jason's ulterior motive, yeah", drawled Reyna with a sheepish look on her face. "But first of all, we're trying to help a friend. Percy needed the job for his credentials and he needed a place to stay. Since we have a perfectly fine guestroom, why not put it to good use? Look, I'm sorry I didn't warn you, but I was kind of expecting a fight, so I thought I'd avoid that by not telling you. After all, you surely aren't going to put Percy out onto the streets to live under a bridge. You wouldn't do that, now would you?"

"Urgh, I start regretting befriending you, Reyna", muttered Nico beneath his breath.

/break\

Things only got more awkward the next day, which judging yesterday, seemed rather impressive to Nico actually. He didn't work in the mornings without a shower and a coffee. Knowing that Jason and Reyna were gone for some kind of important meeting with a couple of the minor gods (Jason was still on his mission with the temples and Reyna functioned as the praetor and mediator). So thinking he was all alone, he shed his clothes in his room and walked into the bathroom, the door right opposite his. He was instantly awake when he stood in the doorway, facing the shower where an equally naked Percy was just getting out of. The two stared at each other for a long moment.

"Fuck, I completely forgot about you", muttered Nico.

"...Thanks", snorted a highly flustered Percy and turned to grab a towel.

Nico blinked slowly as Percy's back faced him. The way the muscles in his back moved, that fascinating dip of Percy's lower back, leading to the creek between the perfectly shaped, firm-looking bubble-butt that was connected to those long, lean legs. Nico fought the urge to just jump Percy right then and he blamed his rattled teenage hormones for this.

"You know what I meant", muttered Nico, covering himself with his folded clothes.

"I'm sorry. I should have locked the door", admitted Percy embarrassed, towel around his waist.

"Yeah. Just... uhm, give me a call when you're done in here", grunted Nico and left the bathroom.

His heart was pounding in his chest like it was trying to break out, eyes wide and cheeks pink. He had just seen a naked Percy and if his attraction to Percy had been resurfacing since yesterday, well, now it had reached a completely new level. There was no way he'd ever forget that image. Returning to his room, he got into his boxers for now while waiting.

"Hey... You have a tattoo."

Percy was referring to the black feather-wings spreading from his shoulder-blades over his back.

"Your observation skills are astonishing", countered Nico and turned around to face Percy.

"Wow", mumbled Percy in awe. "It looks great."

"Thanks", grunted Nico a little amused as he stood.

He walked past Percy and into the bathroom, locking the door behind himself.

/break\

After the locking of the bathroom door had been established as a rule, things got considerably easier for Nico. He was still haunted by the image of a dripping-wet and naked Percy, but at least the real deal wasn't being dangled in front of him anymore. Percy was actually a good teacher, if Nico was being honest. And Nico tried to be a good student, because Reyna was right. There was no reason to make this more complicated than it already felt to Nico.

"You coming with us to the movies tonight, Nico?", inquired Nyssa as she threw a pen at his head.

He rubbed the sore spot and turned to glare at the daughter of Hephaestus. He frowned a little. It was the night before the big game and Nico had his rites. He also had to finish some stupid paper, because tomorrow after their victory, they'd party and he would not be able to finish it tomorrow or the day after, because Sunday would be spend with his hangover.

"No. Homework", sighed Nico and shook his head.

"Damn, I think _Mister_ Jackson is turning you into a nerd", teased Cecil with a smirk.

"Like it's not bad enough that he's turning Nico _on_", snickered Lou and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Shut up. Both of you", hissed the son of Hades irritated.

"Mister Rogers, Miss Ellen, Mister di Angelo, if you wouldn't mind and give _me_ your undivided attention instead of gossiping back there", interrupted Percy loudly from the blackboard.

"Sorry, Mister Jackson", chorused the trio embarrassed.

Percy just stared curiously as the three of them. He was trying to keep track of who Nico's closest friends were. Apparently the daughter of Hecate was the closest, aside from their roommates. Percy frequently saw the two of them together, sometimes smoking, which Percy did not exactly approve of. The two punks spend a lot of time with the football team and about half the cheerleaders.

After the class left, Percy remained in his chair and stared out the window, watching how Nico, Lou and Cecil met up with the two Aphrodite-kids Lacy and Mitchell who Percy still remembered from camp. It made his heart clench a little. Others came to join them as they started playing basketball in the court behind the school. Kayla and Austin from Apollo Cabin, Katie's little sister Miranda, Hephaestus' Shane and Nyssa. All campers he had met too, yet all Nico's friends.

Somehow Percy felt like he had lost his grip on that part of his life when he had started college. He barely saw Hazel, Leo and Frank at all anymore, only sometimes met with Reyna and Jason. Since Piper was living in Los Angeles now, he had seen little of her during the last three years either. Clarisse, Rachel and Grover, those he saw a bit more frequently, whenever Percy visited camp.

And while he had grown apart from the demigodly world, Nico had melted right into it. A beloved praetor, cherished and supported by the Romans, with a dozen of close friends and a whole football team behind their quarterback. Nico was laughing, joking and having fun.

A faint smile was laying on Percy's lips as he watched a brightly grinning Nico bumping fists with the Roman son of Mars named Hank, if Percy wasn't mistaken. Henry Banks, yes. This happy side of Nico instantly made Percy happy too, somehow. His face flushed at the thought of what else Nico made him feel. Having a naked Nico with his morning wood walking in on Percy in the shower had brought one single thought to Percy's mind. Nico was _big_. It had shocked Percy to see that Nico was taller than him already, that Nico had gained so many muscles – then again, he was the captain of the football team now – but that Nico was big down there too, that had made his face deep, dark red and he couldn't stop thinking about it. Hard, thick and pointing his way.

Shaking his head, Percy got up and decided to leave for the day.

/break\

When Jason and Reyna returned home, very exhausted from their meeting on Olympus, they were greeted by the delicious smell of fresh quiche. Following the scent, they reached the kitchen, where Percy was happily humming away while setting the table.

"Oh. Hey, guys", grinned Percy when he noticed them. "I made dinner."

"Didn't know you could cook", stated Jason surprised.

"Well, not really. I'm more into baking, to be honest", shrugged Percy with a grin.

"Nico upstairs?", asked Reyna and collapsed on a chair.

"No, he went over to Lou's, apparently he's finishing his paper with her", answered Percy.

"He's a better student than I am", huffed Jason with a pout. "Seriously, he sometimes even helps me with my stuff for college. It's kinda scary. Then again, the first years of education he got in the underworld, from the ghosts of big guys like Einstein and the likes..."

The three of them fell into a comfortable silence as they ate together. Though even in the silence, Reyna could tell that something was bothering Percy. Like the son of Poseidon wanted to talk about something, though seemed unsure how to approach the topic.

"What's wrong, Percy?", asked the daughter of Bellona.

"Does Nico have a boyfriend?", wanted Percy to know, eyes large and curious.

"Not that I'm aware of. I think he and Austin went out for a couple of dates, but that didn't work out", stated Jason thoughtful. "And CC. Cecil, that is. They were a thing for a while."

"Then... what's his type?", asked Percy, scrunching his eyebrows up.

"Where is all of this heading?", inquired Reyna, cocking one eyebrow.

"I... just...", started Percy slowly, shifting some. "When Nico told me he had a crush on me three years ago, I started thinking about it. I replayed every little interaction between us and realized just how much Nico truly had done for me over the years. It made me wonder what Nico's _type_ was if I wasn't. I spend a lot of time thinking about it, especially when Annabeth and I drifted apart. Truth is, our relationship had been breaking apart a couple of months before graduation already. We stuck together because we hoped we could make it work and then... out of habit, I guess. But we just... We've been through Tartarus together and we've never been able to _talk_ about it. We're both plagued with nightmares from that and when we wake up gasping and screaming, we're no... help to each other. I think we're both broken to a point that we're not capable of fixing the other. And when Annie confronted me about her growing feelings for Piper, feelings that had been growing ever since the war, well... Piper understood Annabeth on a different level, one... I couldn't reach. She could be strong for her where I couldn't, because the mention of that place sends me into a panic too. That's when we decided to end it, to go separate ways and hopefully find someone to make us happy. Someone... who's able to be strong for us even if we can't, especially when we couldn't be strong for each other anymore, because there was just too much pain..."

"I know of Piper and Annabeth, I mean I'm Piper's best man and all, but... what does that have to do with Nico? You're not really implying what I think you're implying?", inquired Jason.

"I've just spend _a lot_ of time thinking about Nico and what he had been willing to do for me over the years and... and... I love the way he learned to open up. The way he smiles and banters and how strong and impressive he is as a praetor. I like his dark humor, whenever we met over the last few years, he always managed to make me smile. Even on the bad days, when I was feeling like curling up in a corner. It's kinda... not helping that he grew up like that... I mean, have you _seen_ him recently? He's all bad-boy punk, hot and handsome...", rambled Percy embarrassed. "Y—Yes, I guess I have kinda... fallen in... love with Nico? So I want to know, what's his type? I'm sure I can change, I mean we all can. He changed too after the war, after all."

Reyna stared stunned, blinking a couple of times as she stared at the desperate son of Poseidon. The boy looked like he was ready to change for the sake of getting Nico. Reyna had to grin a little at the mental image of Percy trying to go goth to appease Nico's taste.

"I'm afraid we can't really help you there", stated Reyna, startling Jason a little. "He never shared his taste with us. I guess you have to find out yourself. Why don't you try? Flirting, seducing, see if he bites. There's no harm in trying, after all."

Jason snorted a little and threw her a look. She could be so mean. Then again, after all the years of waiting that Percy had put Nico through, Percy should be forced to put some effort into this. To see how much he really wanted Nico, because Nico had been through enough, he deserved more than to be some kind of rebound. Jason wasn't sure how far Percy's feelings really went.

/break\

Having finished the stupid paper with Lou, Nico headed back home. Tomorrow was the Big Game. That was always an awful lot of pressure. In a way, those made him long for his shadows to hide in again, because back then no one had expected _anything_ of him. Now he was praetor and quarterback and honestly, sometimes he just wanted a freaking break. And that was his pre-game ritual. Checking the kitchen, he saw a scribbled note from Reyna – _Enjoy your little rite, we're out for dinner, the house is all yours_. Good. He found masturbating a tad unrelaxing when he knew his roommates were there, so Reyna and Jason usually cleared out the night before a game. Normally, Nico brought the occasional hook-up with him, so that was why they had initially started being out on the night before a game. But right now a hook-up wouldn't feel right. It was weird what having Percy close by did to him. As though he'd be _unfaithful_. To someone he wasn't even dating, damn it. So his hand it was. He carelessly threw his bag into a corner as he crashed in his room. Once on his bed, he got uncomfortable and shrugged out of his jeans and boxers, at least enough so they were around his ankles. Closing his eyes and relaxing into the moment, he fished for the lube in his nightstand, making his right hand nicely slick. One fleeting thought toward the naked, wet Percy he had encountered the other day and his cock was fully hard. He gave himself to his fantasies...

/Inside|Nico's|Mind\

Percy was wearing one of his perfectly fitted little teacher-outfits, the ones that hugged his frame so nicely, it made Nico just want to jump him right then and there. He looked guilty, worrying his perfectly kissable lips with his teeth as he stood in front of the class.

"I didn't get to finish grading your papers, sorry", sighed Percy after a moment. "You gotta be a bit more patient, I guess. You'll get them next week though."

The whole class groaned annoyed and Nico shifted some, observing Percy. As class ended, Nico waited until the room was completely empty aside from Percy, who was blissfully oblivious as he cleaned the blackboard. Then Nico stood and walked up to Percy until he was flush against the teacher's back. Percy stiffened, yelping a little as he looked over his shoulder at Nico.

"Mister Jackson, it's very tardy of you not to stick to your own deadlines", whispered Nico.

"Yeah, well, you guys will have to wait", stated Percy, frowning. "I didn't get it done."

"Mh, yes. And when _we_ can't keep a deadline, we get punished for it", nodded Nico thoughtful.

"What?", snorted Percy, rolling his eyes. "You wanna give me detention, or what?"

"I was thinking more along... a different classic", murmured Nico.

His lips were hovering above Percy's neck as he reached out to grab the wooden ruler on the desk, grabbing it hard and moving it to run up Percy's thigh. Percy shifted, looking down confused. In a way of explaining, Nico lifted the ruler and let it come down on Percy's flank once.

"Y—You want to _spank_ me?!", exclaimed Percy high-pitched.

"Yes, Mister Jackson. I think someone has to keep you in line", nodded Nico with a leer. "Now be a good little teacher and bend over to show me where exactly the ruler goes in this equation..."

Percy was blushing that delicious pink that Nico adored so much. He rested his forearms against the blackboard and leaned over to stick his butt out some, looking utterly embarrassed about it.

"I—I think even a teacher could learn a lesson or two... w—would you mind teaching me?", requested Percy red-eared, staring at Nico. "You're right, I really need to be punished."

The sound of the ruler hitting the round, firm ass echoed in the classroom, accompanied by the enchanting sound of Percy's pained whimper. The teacher gasped breathlessly as he got spanked by his student, shaking from arousal and pain as Nico hit his ass hard.

/Back|In|Real|Life\

Percy was confused as he sat on his bed, in his room. Jason and Reyna had nearly fled the house earlier, said Nico had some ritual before a big game and they didn't want to bother him. Percy was concerned, he didn't want to bother Nico either. Not that it would end up being his fault when the quarterback was distracted tomorrow and not at the top of his game because Percy messed up and disturbed his ritual. But Jason and Reyna had assured him he could actually help Nico with this. That made the son of Poseidon perk up some. Helping Nico with something that was important to the Ghost King would be a good way of starting to gain Nico's affections, right?

So when he heard Nico coming home and heading for his room, he procrastinated only for a little while – because he was nervous, okay? But when he approached Nico's room, he waited for an entirely different reason. Nico was laying on his bed, sprawled out, half-naked. One hand wound around his hard member, jerking it. Percy found himself captivated by the movement.

"P—Percy...", groaned Nico hoarsely. At first Percy jumped, thinking he had been spotted peeping on his housemate, but then he realized that Nico was completely engrossed in his fantasies. "So naughty, mh... G—Gods, you're beautiful... Ah, babe, I think you can take more than that, mh? A good teacher should take his punishment well too, be an example to his students and all... Mh, yes... You want more? Good boy. Gorgeous, good boy... Mine... Yes, gonna make you mine..."

Percy's facial color increased with practically every word that left Nico's lips. What in the world was the Italian fantasizing about? Punishment? More? Good boy? Percy choked on a gasp. Was Nico _really_ thinking of him – of _punishing_ him – while jerking off?! Gathering all of his courage, Percy decided to take a mediocre risk on this. He took a nervous step forward.

"D—Do you want help w—with that, Nico?", asked Percy shyly.

Nico froze, choking his cock maybe a bit too tightly. Dark eyes opened wide as he turned to stare at the brightly blushing Percy in his doorway. His eyes roamed the gorgeous teacher's body greedily, hungry for him. That hunger increased when he saw the tent in Percy's jeans.

"I don't think you'd appreciate it", stated Nico, trying to sound casual as he sat up.

"The... uhm... p—punishment?", stammered Percy awkwardly, face cherry-red.

Now it was Nico's turn to blush. "I spoke out loud, huh?"

"Uhu", nodded Percy, slowly approaching the bed. "So... what did I do to deserve a punishment?"

"Didn't grade a test on time", shrugged Nico earning a ridiculed look from Percy. "What? It's not about the plot, it's about the sex. Had to give some reason where you screwed up somehow to earn a nice, hard spanking. And then I had you against the blackboard, whimpering and gasping..."

He only kept going because he was fascinated by the degree of red on Percy's face. It nearly didn't seem natural anymore. And that tent was still very prominent in Percy's jeans. Interesting.

"So... When you jerk off, you think about spanking me?", hummed Percy curiously and flustered.

"Sometimes I think about shadow-traveling under the teacher desk and sucking you off while you teach the class, trying not to make a sound while I drive you crazy with my tongue-piercing", provided Nico, getting more comfortable. "Or bending you over that desk and fucking you senseless before class, then watching you squirming and wincing while you teach..."

"Okay", nodded Percy wildly, biting his lower lip.

"O... kay?", repeated Nico confused and stunned.

"Yes", confirmed Percy and sat down on the bed next to Nico. "Anything. Anything you're willing to give me, I'll take it. I spend months thinking about how to approach you and h—how to talk about all of _this_, because I thought you didn't want me, since you said I'm not your type and all, but if you at least want to have sex with me, then that's more than I was expecting to get out of this."

"Are you for real?", asked Nico dumbfounded.

"No", interrupted Percy, shaking his head. "It's alright. I get it. There's a difference between getting along with someone as a friend or wanting to endure their quirks as lovers. I'm too hyperactive for you, or my ranting about _Doctor Who_ bugs you. Or I ask too many dumb questions, that was what annoyed Annabeth the most. Or, I don't know what it is. And it doesn't matter, really. Even if I'm not your type as boyfriend-material, if I'm at least enough for sex, that's fine."

"You're an idiot, Percy Jackson", sighed Nico and leaned over, holding Percy's face between his hands. "And I even love _that_ about you. I love everything about you. The way your eyes sparkle when you ramble about _Doctor Who_, how you can't sit still for a minute but rather always do something fun or helpful instead of sitting around. And those cute, innocent little questions of yours that just show that even after everything you've seen and been through, you're still full of wonder. And there are a million other things about you that I cherish, adore and love."

"W—What?", stammered Percy, eyes wide as plates.

"I love you, Percy Jackson", sighed Nico with a frown. "After the war, when I changed my mind and decided to stay at camp, I knew I had to do something about my feelings for you because I couldn't keep it all bottled up. I thought if I told you about them and got the rejection over with, it would be easier. I thought if I said out loud that I'm over you, I would be able to get over you. But I just can't. I can't get over you. I love you. Mi dono innamorato di te."

"Say that again", whispered Percy in awe.

"I'm in love with you", repeated Nico, this time in English.

"No", huffed Percy and shook his head. "I meant it literally. Say that again. In Italian."

"Mi dono innamorato di te", repeated Nico, watching in amusement how Percy's eyes glazed over. "Does it... turn you on when I speak Italian, Percy? That's actually quite... cute."

Percy blushed again, glaring a little. "So... you... love me? I don't have to turn into a punk or have to stop rambling and I can still have you? I mean, can I have you? As my, uhm, boyfriend?"

Nico rolled over some, his arms around Percy's waist, pulling him into a kiss. "Yes. Boyfriends."

There was that breathtaking smile again, the one that blinded Nico and made him fall in love with Percy all over again. Though then he got interrupted by a firm hand grasping his cock. He yelped a little and stared at Percy rather stunned. The son of Poseidon looked embarrassed, yet daring.

"I mean, uhm, if you don't mind?", whispered Percy unsure.

"Are you serious?", snorted Nico and shook his head. "Naw, who would want Percy Jackson to make them come? Of course. I'm not going to stop you, Mister Jackson. If you want to give your start-student a gold-star, I'd not object to that..."

"But I don't want to jerk Austin off", countered Percy with a teasing frown.

"Hey", grunted Nico offended.

Percy smirked and leaned in to whisper into Nico's ears. "If you'd become my star-student you'd get a different kind of... gold-star. But you're just being too lazy to try."

"Challenge accepted", countered Nico with a smirk of his own. "I'm going to ace that next test."

Percy grinned delighted at that, resting his free hand on Nico's torso while he started to jerk Nico off with his other hand. Nico melted into the mattress as Percy's fingers caressed his hardness, thumb running along the slit, smearing the leaked pre-cum over the head. He traced the thick vein on the underside, making Nico gasp into their kiss. Percy swallowed the sound all too eagerly.

"Come for me, quarterback", whispered Percy into his ear.

Nico groaned at the tightening feel of his balls before he came all over Percy's hand and his own torso. Collapsing against the pillows, he felt his whole body relaxing in post-orgasmic bliss. Though that bliss was interrupted by the sudden sensation of a hot, slick tongue tracing his abs. Lifting his head some, he looked down at the messy mop of dark hair. Percy raised his eyebrows and gave Nico an innocent look while he continued to lick the cum off Nico's sixpack.

"Percy...", started the son of Hades slowly, stunned.

"I wanna know what you taste like", shrugged the Sea Prince, licking his lips. "Or is this weird...? Crap. It probably is. I'm being a weirdo. Sorry."

"Please shut up", snorted Nico, combing his fingers through Percy's hair and rolling his eyes. "I was just surprised. You're _hot_ like that. Please continue, that saves me the shower, babe."

Percy grinned sheepishly, but also happily. He lowered his head again and continued to swipe his tongue over Nico's stomach and thighs, along his flaccid cock, taking in every last drop of cum. Once he was done and pleased, he curled up against Nico's side, kissing his jawline.

"I love you, Nick", whispered Percy softly, catching Nico's earlobe with his teeth.

"That's really all I ever wanted to hear", whispered Nico contently, laying his arms around Percy.

He pulled the son of Poseidon closer, nosing the messy hair and inhaling the mesmerizing scent of the ocean, his knuckles running along Percy's spine. Percy shuddered a little in delight.

/break\

They had swept the floor with the other team and maybe that was due to their quarterback being high on adrenaline and endorphins. Percy Jackson standing in the first row, cheering loudly for him, that was all the motivation he needed. He wanted to show off to his new boyfriend.

And even though the celebrations after the game were normally his favorite, he cut them short this time, because unlike every other time, there was something truly special waiting for him at home. Marcus, Jacob and Hank made fun of him, but he didn't care.

Even though he had cut it short, it was apparently still already quite late. By the time Nico sneaked into the house, it was dark and silent. Disappointment spread through him, but then again, they all had draining days so it was rare for either to stay up until one at night. Heaving a sigh, he headed for his room. Well, at least it was early enough so he wouldn't be hungover tomorrow and could spend the day with his new boyfriend. Upon entering his room, he froze stunned.

There, on his bed, was Percy, peacefully asleep and curled together on top of the covers, naked aside from Nico's jersey. A smile slid onto the Ghost King's lips. Shedding his leather-jacket and his jeans, he was eager to crawl into his bed and join the Sea Prince.

"Mh... Nick...", mumbled Percy sleepily, making grabby motions for him.

"Hey", whispered Nico, placing a kiss on Percy's lips. "You didn't have to wait for me."

"Well, I tried", yawned Percy, rubbing his eyes. "I wanted to have kinky quarterback-fanboy-sex. But then I got tired... I'm sorry. Would you mind if we'd just sleep...?"

Nico stared at him ridiculed. Percy could barely keep his eyes open – in fact they were only half-lid as it was, his mouth slightly opened in a stiffened yawn. Obviously Nico didn't want their first time to be while Percy was half-asleep. Kissing the other boy until he was dizzy from lack of breath, he snuggled up to the green-eyed beauty, pulling him flush against his chest.

"Of course not, amore", whispered Nico softly, kissing Percy's nose. "Sweet dreams."

"Mhmh...", was Percy's only reply as he rested his head on Nico's chest. "Did you know, Nico, I'm dating the quarterback... Always wanted to date a quarterback, or a head-cheerleader..."

Nico smiled, amused by Percy's sleepiness. "And I'm dating my teacher, but don't tell anyone..."

"Won't...", promised Percy, a lazy smile on his lips. "Is the teacher hot, at least?"

"Very", nodded the son of Hades, laughing softly. "But that hot teacher of mine should sleep now."

"Okay...", agreed the son of Poseidon with a soft nod. "Only if the quarterback agrees to do naughty things to his teacher tomorrow... Is that okay, Nick...?"

Nico nodded in agreement, caressing Percy's back until the Sea Prince was back asleep.

/break\

Their relationship was going steady for three months now and neither of them could be happier. But on the day of their three months anniversary, Percy was in for a surprise. He was half bored as he sat in class, watching how his class was working. Nico wasn't there and honestly, Percy was a little peeved. The son of Hades had been out early, by the time Percy had woken up. Which was a downer, because he had hoped they could have breakfast in bed together (so had Jason and Reyna, because they had _brought_ them breakfast. The lack of Nico had lead to Percy eating twice as much). Though when Nico hadn't showed up for class, Percy grew worried.

Suddenly, something startled him so much that he dropped his pen. It hit the floor with a slight 'cling'. When he looked at his class with the expression of someone caught red-handed, he was glad that everyone seemed engrossed in their work (and the dropping of a pen was not as much of a crime as he felt it was right now). Taking a deep breath, he bend sideways to pick it up. Sea-green eyes locked with innocent dark-brown ones. A nearly wicked smirk was on Nico's lips, not unlike a shark, as he still had Percy's jeans-zipper between his teeth.

"What the fuck?", mouthed Percy, not daring to speak.

"Happy anniversary", whispered Nico, then pressing one finger against his lips. "Now ssshh."

Percy's eyes widened, nearly bulging out as Nico proceeded to pop the button and pull Percy's jeans and boxers down as much as Percy's seated position would allow. Percy's ears were aflame as he straightened up again and at least Cecil, Lou and Lacy were giving him quite the nasty looks, wiggling their eyebrows suggestively. Oh, those _bastards_, they knew exactly why Nico wasn't in class. Now Percy felt even more embarrassed. But that feeling was soon overshadowed by pure ecstasy as he felt Nico's hot, wet mouth engulfing his cock. He rested one hand against his chin, biting his fingers hard, while his other hand was fisting his jeans so his knuckles turned white. Soft whimpers and mewls escaped his lips every now and then, earning him a flicker against his inner thigh in a chiding manner. He feared that if Nico's tongue would continue to work wonders, he'd bite his finger off. And then he could feel Nico humming around his cock and he was a goner. He brought his hands down loudly on the table, masking his little whimper and using it to distract himself from being louder. Sadly that brought him the attention of the whole class.

"Mister Jackson?", asked Mitchell, nearly teasing. "Is everything alright?"

_Everything is fucking perfect, I just got sucked off by my hot boyfriend, thanks for asking_, was what passed through Percy's mind, but instead he shook his head slightly. "No, it's not. The assignment I gave you really isn't that hard and you've been working on it for a while now. So hurry up or I'll be forced to double your homework today!"

Everyone blinked stunned at him and then they all – including Percy – were saved by the bell. Once everyone left, Percy slid down on his chair some, allowing himself to pant softly. Nico crawled out from under the desk, stretching some and offering Percy a cheeky grin. Percy blushed when he noticed a little cum at the corner of Nico's lips.

"Thank you", said Percy, blinking slowly, leaning forward to kiss the corner of Nico's mouth. "I mean, uhm, that was an interesting present, I guess. But I didn't get you anything, Nick..."

He gave a tentative lick, taking the last bit of cum from Nico's lips. Nico smirked amused, eyes sparkling as he leisurely laid one arm around Percy's waist.

"Drop your pants and bend over the desk. I know exactly what I want", whispered Nico.

"I... don't have a good feeling", muttered Percy and gulped.

But he did as requested nonetheless. Holding himself upright with his hands flat on the desk, he waited for Nico to do _something_. Yet he still gasped surprised when a slick finger prodded his entrance. A bottle of lube was put onto the desk and why was Percy not surprised that Nico carried this with him? Though he didn't have time to be sarcastic, because the finger was joined by a second and both started to work his hole in a fast-paced way. Nico knew they only had a short break, after all. All too soon were the fingers pulled out and Percy could hear the sound of a zipper. He turned to look over his shoulder as he felt Nico's hands holding onto his hips. The Italian leaned over to kiss Percy's shoulder while slowly pushing against the Sea Prince's entrance.

"I wanted to fuck you on that desk for months now", admitted Nico softly, entering his lover.

All Percy could reply was a strangled gasp as he was stretched by his boyfriend's thickness. His fingers curled together in fists as he closed his eyes tightly at the burning sensation. A whimper escaped his lips once Nico was pressed flush against his back, balls-deep inside of him.

"I... know...", panted Percy, licking his lips. "But you should hurry, or else the whole class will see their quarterback fucking their teacher over the desk. And I don't know if the school covers the costs for all _those_ therapies that will be needed afterward."

"Therapies?", chuckled Nico amused and started thrusting in harsh, short motions. "You mean jerk-off-sessions, right? If they could see you like that, moaning so softly, kiss-swollen lips, sweat-glistering skin, back arching in silent begging for more..."

"Please stop making me sound like a porn-star", muttered Percy embarrassed.

"Not that I'd want anyone to see you like that", continued Nico, kissing along Percy's spine. "That is my privilege. _You_ are my privilege. I love you like that, Perce."

Percy gasped as Nico hit his sweet spot. The Italian thrust even harder at that, angling to hit it again and again. The desk squealed as it got pushed forward some by the force of their thrusts, its edges digging into Percy's hips, not that he minded because he enjoyed what was digging in _from behind_ so much, he didn't even notice. He probably wouldn't even notice if his class would enter again.

"F—Fuck, Nico, pleas", moaned Percy. "Harder!"

That was a request the son of Hades always eagerly fulfilled. Percy was clenching down around him so wantonly that the Italian simply couldn't hold back any longer. Pushing against Percy's prostate for a last time, he came, flooding the Sea Prince's insides with his cum.

"N—Nico, fuck", groaned Percy, more annoyed than aroused. "I can hardly take a shower here!"

"Who said anything about a shower, amore?", whispered Nico teasingly.

He took something out of his pocket and the moment he pulled out of Percy, he pushed the object inside. Percy gasped and glared. It wasn't the first time Nico had plugged him with a perverse sense of pride upon having Percy filled with his cum, but Percy still had classes to teach!

"Nico-", started Percy to protest, glaring a little.

"Sh", interrupted Nico and twisted their bodies so they were chest to chest. "You'll be good and keep that inside of you. Be a good teacher and do your work, with my cum inside of you, reminding you of me until tonight. And when _I_ unplug you, I'll fill you up again, mh?"

Percy heaved a sigh, his cheeks cherry-red. "Sometimes I hate that I love you... Stupid sadist..."

"I know, Mister Jackson", whispered Nico with a wicked grin, stealing a kiss. "See you after football-training tonight. No removing the plug, or you're in for a spanking, teach."

Percy's ears turned an entirely different shade of red as he watched his lover wink and leave.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
